Delicate Balance
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from FFN: Dom!G!P!Beca. Switch!Chloe and sub!Aubrey. Obviously BDSM theme. If anything under that umbrella freaks you out, don't read. Reviews extra appreciated on this one as I'm still somewhat new to writing BDSM. Also, prompts left as reviews will be removed and not written going forward.
Beca walked through the door after along day at the studio and was immediately greeted to the delicious smell of Aubrey's secret chili recipe cooking in the crock pot and cornbread about to be taken out of the oven while "The Sign" by Ace of Base played on full blast over the speakers in the kitchen.

Aubrey was dancing around the kitchen as she cleaned up the mess she had made in baggy sweat pants and a tank top. Beca couldn't help but get insanely aroused as thoughts of bending the blonde over the counter and fucking her from behind came into her mind, but she pushed them away. There would be plenty of time for that after dinner.

"This all smells so good," Beca whispered into Aubrey's ear as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, resting her hands on her lower abdomen.

After jumping in surprise at the initial contact, Aubrey relaxed into Beca. "I'm glad. I worked really hard on it because what's the point of a day off if you aren't going to use it to make dinner for your two amazing girlfriends?"

"That's an excellent point." Beca agreed as one of her hands wandered down to start groping Aubrey's ass, earning a gasp. "I assume you're also rested up for some post dinner fun?" The brunette asked expectantly.

Aubrey took a deep breath and closed her eyes before nodding.

Beca smirked at the reaction she had received. "Good," she said with a purr before smacking Aubrey's ass, earning a surprised yelp. "Have dinner ready before Chloe gets home. You know how that woman gets when she has to wait for food." The brunette called as she disappeared into the bedroom.

The blonde was doing a final taste test of the chili when a very frustrated redhead came through the door, mumbling under her breath as she kicked her shoes and ripped her coat off before stomping into the kitchen.

"Chlo," Aubrey said gently to get the redhead's attention. "Wanna talk about it?"

The tension immediately drained from Chloe's face when she saw the concerned look on Aubrey's face. The redhead took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair before locking eyes with the blonde. "I just had a really bad shift is all. I had two big parties in my section who were there for over two hours each, one didn't tip at all while the other only left a seven percent tip. One woman sent her drink back four times insisting that it wasn't right before going up to the bar to get it herself to make sure it was made right. She then accused me of messing with it before I brought it back to the table. Oh, and some brat dumped two salads on the floor before throwing up on the table!" Chloe lamented as she wandered into the living room and flopping down on the couch.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Aubrey said sympathetically as she sat on the opposite end of the couch and pulled the redhead's legs into her lap. "And I don't think Beca or I would blame you if you wanted to stay in the bedroom and be crabby all night. But I know we'd both be really happy if you joined us in the playroom."

Chloe's head immediately shot up. "Oh, I'm joining you guys in the playroom. It was the only thing that got me through the day."

Aubrey smiled, "Good. I think Beca has some special things planned for tonight," the blonde said in a low tone before leaning in to kiss her girlfriend.

The kiss quickly turned heated as Chloe pushed Aubrey on her back before straddling her waist and sneaking her hand up her shirt to grope the blonde's breast under her bra. The two continued making out until a very loud throat clearing made them break apart to find the source.

It was Beca with her arms crossed over her chest and a smirk on her face. "As hot as that was to watch, I'm getting kind of hungry and would like to get in the playroom at some point tonight."

Chloe immediately got off of Aubrey and made her way over to Beca to give her a big hug. The brunette shot a smirk at the blonde before moving her hands down to grab the redhead's ass, earning her a little gasp. "God, I've been waiting all day for something like that."

Beca began massaging Chloe's ass. "Rough day?"

"You have no idea," the redhead said with frustration as she thought back on everything that had happened. "How was your day?" Chloe asked, eager to change the subject.

The brunette shrugged. "Same old, same old. I worked with Kelly Buckingham on her debut album in the morning then got some mixes and stuff ready for my appearance at Energy tomorrow night."

Chloe let out a groan. "God, I'm jealous."

Beca removed her hands from Chloe's ass and looked the redhead in the eyes. "I know you're frustrated with working at a restaurant while Bree and I pursue jobs in career paths we're passionate about, but I know you won't be there for too long. You're Chloe Beale! You can do whatever you put your mind to, just keep your chin up and keep sending out those resumes."

Chloe nodded. "I know. Thanks, Beca, I really needed to hear that." The redhead said gratefully before leaning in to kiss the brunette. "Now let's eat so we can really get the weekend started."

The girls ate their dinner while having an enthusiastic conversation about everything else they had done all that day, what they would do that weekend, and going over their schedules for the next week. Beca was the first one done and immediately disappeared into the playroom. Chloe was the next to finish and went into the living room to turn on the TV.

When Aubrey was finished, she obediently started clearing the table, doing the dishes, and packing up the leftovers. She didn't stop until a pair of hand on her hips made her stop as a voice whispered, "What's your safeword?"

Aubrey took in a deep breath before breathing out, "Red, Mistress."

She could hear the smile in her voice. "Good. Finish cleaning up here, go to the playroom, strip, and knew in the middle of the room." The brunette ordered before going into the living room to talk to Chloe.

The blonde cleaned the kitchen as fast as she could while still making sure that it was up to her standards before making her way into the playroom. Beca and Chloe weren't there yet so the blonde stripped completely naked, throwing her clothes in the hamper before moving to the middle of the room, sinking to her knees, head down, and hands on her thighs.

Beca and Chloe came in a few minutes later. The brunette completely ignored the blonde as she made her way to the cabinet and started rifling through it while the redhead stopped directly in front of her. "Look at me," was the simple command the blonde quickly obeyed.

Chloe stared into Aubrey's eyes for a moment until she saw what she was looking for before bending down to kiss her. The redhead wasn't messing around and quickly had Aubrey moaning into her mouth. They broke apart when they heard Beca clear her throat.

Without a word, the brunette offered the blonde her collar, which she immediately began buckling it into place, before turning to Chloe. "Have you made up your mind about what role you want to play tonight?" Beca asked her just loudly enough for Aubrey to hear.

"I want to be your equal tonight," Chloe said firmly.

Aubrey immediately felt herself get wet. Chloe was a switch and she had been collared by her before, but she had never submitted to Beca and Chloe at the same time. Her mind immediately started thinking of the possibilities, each one hotter than the last one.

The blonde was pulled out of her thoughts by Beca calling her name. "Yes, Mistress?" She asked excitedly.

Beca smirked down at her. "I take it by that tone you overheard what Chloe and I were discussing."

"Yes Mistress."

"We're going to have some slightly different rules tonight to accommodate these changes. Do you understand, pet?" Beca asked sternly.

"Yes, Mistress," Aubrey rushed out as she tried to hide how aroused she was.

"Good." Beca said with an evil smirk as she ran a hand through Aubrey's hair. "First new rule, Chloe is equally your mistress. All of the rules we've established in regards to obedience apply to her as well. Second, to avoid confusion, you'll continue referring to me as 'Mistress' while Chloe is 'Ma'am'. Do you understand and consent to these rules?"

"Yes Mistress," Aubrey said at just over a whisper as she immediately started imagining all of the new things they would be able to try. Before she could get too aroused, a hand fisted in blonde tresses and cold, navy eyes bore into frightened emerald.

"What else?"

"I-I don't know, Mistress." Aubrey rushed out nervously, hoping that whatever she had done wrong wasn't serious enough to earn her a punishment.

"Yes Mistress and…" Beca led.

"Yes Mistress. Yes Ma'am." Aubrey said hesitantly, unsure of if that was that Beca was looking for her to say.

The brunette smirked as she released Aubrey's hair before whispering, "Good girl." Beca turned to Chloe, "That offense was against you. It's your choice if she should be punished."

Aubrey's gaze immediately shot to Chloe who was looking back at her with a thoughtful expression on her face. After a moment, she smirked. "No, I think I'll let that one go, only because I'm way too excited to really get started to worry about punishing her."

"Me too," Beca said as she and Chloe exchanged a knowing smirk before the brunette turned her attention back to the still kneeling blonde. "Hold out your wrists," Beca ordered before going to the cabinet to grab a pair of wrist cuffs before coming back to put them on but kept them unattached. "On your feet, hands behind your back," was the next order given.

Aubrey did as she was told, not surprised when her wrist cuffs were clipped together, making her helpless to do anything to stop what her mistresses had planned for her.

Chloe smirked at the now helpless before extending her hand to Beca. The brunette wasted no time in taking it and was immediately pulled into a heated kiss.

Watching her girlfriends make out was turning Aubrey on who immediately started pulling at her cuffs on instinct, wanting nothing more than to touch herself.

The brunette and redhead broke apart a moment later to find their slave staring at them with unadulterated lust. Without missing a beat, Chloe grabbed the D-ring in Aubrey's collar and walked her back to a chair they had set up, facing the bed, forcing her to sit down.

Chloe walked over to the cabinet and came back with a dildo, which she put to the side. This surprised Aubrey, but before she could think about it too much, the redhead was pushing her knees apart and running two fingers through her folds, making the blonde let out a gasping moan.

The redhead smirked both at how wet Aubrey was and the reaction she got for something so simple, it was going to be a fun night. "Damn Bree, if this is how wet you get watching your mistresses make out a little while your wrists are bound, I can't wait to see how you react to everything else we have planned for you."

All Aubrey could do was let out a desperate whimper that made Beca and Chloe smirk. Without warning, the redhead shoved the dildo inside of the blonde, making her scream in surprise. When she had adjusted and relaxed a little, Chloe pressed a button on a remote and the dildo immediately vibrated to life.

"Oh fuck," the blonde moaned as she closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the pleasurable feeling inside of her.

It didn't last long as a string in her right cheek made her eyes fly open in shock.

"That's what you get for swearing." Chloe said in a cold tone.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. It won't happen again." Aubrey whimpered out as she looked down at the floor in shame.

"Good." Chloe said with clear satisfaction in her voice. "Now, you're going to sit there and watch Beca and I have sex. You haven't allowed to come, look away, or speak; noises, however, are allowed. Do you understand?"

Aubrey was about to answer when she remembered the command she had just been given and clamped her lips shut before nodding her understanding.

Chloe smirked. "Good girl," she cooed before making her way over to Beca and straddling her lap.

The brunette and redhead immediately started making out hard core. Chloe had her hands on Beca's shoulders to keep her balance while she started grinding her hips against Beca's. Beca's hands were groping and occasionally slapping Chloe's ass, urging her to continue.

The sight was so incredibly hot that Aubrey couldn't help but moan and whimper as she tried to ignore the pleasurable vibrating between her thighs.

Beca and Chloe briefly turned their attention to the struggling blonde and smirked at her desperation before they started stripping each other of their clothing, tossing them wherever they felt like.

When they were both completely naked, Chloe pushed Beca down on her back before climbing on top of her. The redhead grabbed the brunette's cock tightly before lowering herself onto it, moaning at how full she felt.

While Chloe was adjusting, Beca took the opportunity to flip their positions so she was on top and began thrusting into the redhead. "What makes you think that you get to be on top?"

"Two things." Chloe said as she thrust up and twisted her hips, knocking Beca off before getting on top of her and pinned her down. "First, you told me that we could do whatever I want tonight and I want to ride you. Second, it'll give Aubrey a better view and challenge her to follow orders."

Beca smirked, "Who would have thought sweet, empathetic Chloe Beale would turn into such a tough, sadistic Domme behind closed doors?"

"You know as well as I do that I'm a switch. As far as my sadistic side, I'm just getting stared." Chloe said as she began sliding up and down on Beca's dick.

Aubrey couldn't help but whimper. The sight in front of her was incredibly hot and it was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore the orgasm rising as the vibrator continued moving inside of her. The blonde wanted so badly to join her mistresses that she started struggling in her wrist cuffs, desperately trying to find the clip that would release her.

"Stay still, slave," Chloe ordered coldly when she noticed Aubrey struggling in her bonds.

The blonde stopped and lowered her eyes enough so she was making eye contact with her mistresses, but not enough that she would be seen as violating the early order to not look away.

"Oh Beca," Chloe moaned. "Your huge cock feels so good inside of me."

"I doubt it feels as good as your tight, wet pussy around it." Beca replied.

Aubrey knew that the brunette and redhead were intentionally holding off their own orgasms as long as possible, testing her.

The blonde waged a vicious internal battle as she continued to watch her mistresses fuck each other while not coming. Just as the blonde was about to admit defeat and take her punishment for disobedience, Chloe turned around to face her and barked, "Come now, slave."

All three girls came at the same time. Aubrey didn't have any recovery time before another started rapidly building in her due to the still vibrating dildo inside of her.

The blonde whimpered and gasped in an attempt to keep the orgasm from ripping through her. Her mistresses had only given her permission to come once and she would be punished if she came again without permission. She had learned that the hard way in the early stages of their relationship and made it difficult for her to sit down for week.

Before she knew it, Chloe was in front of her, hand on the back of the chair and bending forward so they were facing each other. "How close were you to losing it before I told you that you could come?" The redhead demanded. "You can speak now," she added when the blonde only whimpered in response so she didn't violate a rule and earn a punishment.

"So close, Ma'am," Aubrey rushed out while trying to focus on keeping the rapidly building orgasm inside her at bay.

A hand roughly fisted blonde locks and pulled Aubrey within an inch of Chloe's face. "I didn't ask if you were close. I know you were close. I want to know how close."

Aubrey gasped and her eyed dilated. "I was only a few seconds away. I had resigned myself to a punishment."

Chloe let go of her hair. "That's what I thought." The redhead reached her hand between Aubrey's legs to pull the vibrator out and turned it off. "I think you've had enough of that for now. Would you agree?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready for more or do you need to take a group?" Chloe asked without a hint of pressure, just curiosity.

"I can go another few rounds, Ma'am." Aubrey said as she tried to hide the excitement in her voice.

"Good." Chloe said with a smirk as she pulled away. "Stand up," she ordered.

Aubrey took a deep breath before attempting to obey. She pushed herself up and stayed on her feet for less than a three seconds before falling back into the chair. "I'm sorry, Ma'am, I can't." The blonde said as she as she lowered her head in shame.

Chloe came back and placed her hands on Aubrey's ribs. "Try again," she ordered.

Once again, Aubrey stood up and wobbled, but didn't fall thanks to Chloe's support. "Can you stand on your own?" The redhead asked.

"I think so, Ma'am," Aubrey said honestly.

"I'm going to remove my hands. If you fall again, we're going to take a break for at least an hour while your blood pressure gets back to normal and you get some strength back. Does that sound reasonable to you?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Aubrey said with a nod.

Chloe slowly removed her hands, keeping a close eye on the blonde for any signs of wobbling. When Aubrey stayed on her feet without any support for thirty seconds, the redhead smiled and gave her a little peck on the lips. "Good girl. Now stay there."

The blonde didn't move a muscle while Chloe moved behind her and detached her wrist cuffs, allowing her arms to fall to her side. She didn't have long to wonder what was going to happen before Chloe hooked a long, slender finger in the D-ring in her collar and pulled her toward the bed.

When they reached their destination, Chloe roughly pushed Aubrey onto the bed. Beca immediately attached her wrists to the hooks in the headboard while Chloe grabbed a pair of ankle cuffs, wrapped them around Aubrey's ankles, and attached them to the end of the bed, leaving her tied spread eagle, completely exposed.

"God, you look so perfect like this." Chloe breathed as she dragged a single finger up Aubrey's stomach up through the valley of her breasts, leaving goose bumps in her wake.

"Thank you, Ma'am," the blonde drawled as she closed her eyes and submitted to her helplessness.

Chloe smirked. "Do you want to pleasure me?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Do you want to come as well?"

Aubrey couldn't help but roll her eyes before the obligatory, "Yes, Ma'am."

The action didn't go unnoticed by the redhead who, quick as a whip, straddled the blonde and roughly twisted her nipples, earning a loud gasp of pain. "Don't think I didn't see that." Chloe growled as she twisted Aubrey's nipples harder. "Do you want to be punished?"

"No, Ma'am," Aubrey whimpered as she squired under the redhead.

"I'm not so sure about that," Chloe said coldly. She paused as she studied the blonde for a moment before releasing her nipples. "I think that'll suffice for now, but you've lost the privilege of pleasuring me. But don't think that I won't put my plans on hold and untie you to discipline you if I see you roll your eyes at me again, Aubrey Posen." The redhead warned.

"Yes, Ma'am. Thank you, Ma'am," Aubrey rushed out, counting her lucky stars that Chloe hadn't taken her over her knee to spank her until her ass was bright red.

"Now, what I want to do next is watch Beca fuck you, hard. The rules are that you aren't allowed to come and I want you to be as loud as possible the whole time. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Chloe smiled in satisfaction. "Good girl," she cooed as she stroked Aubrey's hair before going to sit in the same chair the blonde had previously been sitting in.

The redhead wasn't gone long before the brunette appeared at the foot of the bed. The blonde lowered her eyes respectfully, but the sound of fingers snapping made Aubrey look up in search of the noise. "Eyes on me the entire time." Beca said in a passive, almost bored voice as she got on the bed and made her way between Aubrey's spread legs.

"Yes, Mistress," the blonde said after gulping nervously.

Beca settled between Aubrey's legs and positioned her cock at the blonde's entrance. The brunette smirked before roughly pushing herself all the way inside.

Aubrey cried out in a combination of pain and pleasure and pulled at her restraints, desperate to touch her mistress, wrap her arms around the brunette's waist and scrape her nails down her back. The blonde let out a desperate groan of defeat and settled for just digging her nails into her palms.

The action didn't go unnoticed by Beca. "Do you wish you could touch me, slave?" The brunette demanded.

"So badly, Mistress." The blonde whimpered out as she closed her eyes to try and focus on anything but the orgasm rapidly building inside her.

A sharp sting in her cheek made Aubrey's eyes fly open and look at Beca's angry eyes. "Where are you supposed to keep your eyes?"

"On you, Mistress." Aubrey said in shame for having disobeyed and disappointed her mistress.

"Oh so you do know the rules. Care to explain why you deliberately disobeyed my command?"

"No, Mistress, it wasn't on purpose, I promise." Aubrey rushed out. "I temporarily forgot myself and closed my eyes to try and focus on something else so I didn't come without permission.

"Chloe?" The brunette called to the redhead fingering herself in the chair.

"Yeah?" The redhead responded, her hand never stilling.

"Would you go to the cabinet and grab the wooden paddle, please?"

Aubrey's eyes went wide. "Beca, please don't punish me. I've been good so far. I just made a little mistake."

Before she knew it, the blonde was unclipped from her binds, flipped over onto her stomach, and had her arm twisted painfully behind her back like she was a dangerous criminal the police were trying to contain. Aubrey just let out a groan at the way she had just been manhandled.

"You're getting 10 for using my name without permission. Get on all fours with your head down." Aubrey immediately did as she was told. "Good, now don't you dare move a muscle unless you want to add to it," Beca said coldly she got off the bed to get the paddle from Chloe. She whispered something to Chloe that Aubrey couldn't quite make out.

Without warning a the wooden paddle fell on Aubrey's ass, making her yelp in surprise and start forward, but didn't move. She didn't want to be paddled more than she had to be.

By the time the final blow landed, the blonde was on the verge of tears, her eyes and jaw clenched shut to keep her from screaming out in pain.

"Too much?" Beca asked, concern evident in her voice as she massaged the blonde's tanned ass.

"No Mistress," Aubrey said firmly as she shook her head. "It was about a seven on my pain scale. I would have used my safeword if I had to."

"Good. That's what I thought." Beca said with a nod before turning cold again. "I think you've learned your lesson so we're all going to take a break to have a small snack before we continue. Chloe and I both have some plans for you tonight and the last thing either of us want is to risk you passing out. Does that sound good?"

"Yes, Mistress," the blonde said with a nod.

"Stay there until we tell you to move," Beca said, her tone promising another punishment if she disobeyed.

"Yes, Mistress," Aubrey whispered as she waited for the next order to come.

She didn't have to wait long before one her mistresses came back and stood next to the bed. "Get off the bed, kneel facing me," came Chloe's demanding, but undeniably caring tone from above her.

The blonde did as she was told, looking down at the floor with her hands clasped together in her lap.

The redhead took a step forward and attached a leash to Aubrey's collar before giving it a little tug, signifying they were about to start walking.

Aubrey moved to stand up, but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "No, you've been naughty. You've lost your walking privileges. Crawl."

"Seriously?" Aubrey asked as she looked up at Chloe in disbelief.

"Yes, seriously," Chloe snarled as she fisted a hand in Aubrey's hair and pulled her up as far as she would go. "And unless you want to lose your speaking privileges as well, I suggest you keep your mouth shut, keep your eyes down, and crawl like the good girl I know you're capable of being." The redhead warned as she let go of Aubrey's hair.

The blonde nodded as she looked down at the floor again and fell forward so she was on all fours. "I'm sorry for questioning your orders, Ma'am. I promise to behave." Aubrey whispered in guilty submission.

"You're forgiven. For now," Chloe said as she gave the leash another tug before she started walking out of the bedroom towards the kitchen, Aubrey crawling behind her.

Beca was standing at the counter, placing crackers, pieces of salami, roast beef, and turkey, and cheese slices on a tray. "I figured this would be a good snack because it has carbs, protein, and calcium." The brunette looked down at Aubrey. "Would you agree, slave?"

"Yes, Mistress. That sounds like a very good snack." The blonde said with a nod.

"Good. Chloe, go set up her eating spot," Beca suggested as she brought the tray over to the table and sat down.

Chloe led Aubrey to the corner of the kitchen closest to where Beca was sitting. "Sit up on your knees," the redhead ordered and the blonde immediately obeyed. When she was in position, Chloe removed the leash. "Don't you dare move," she warned before she went to the cupboard to grab something. Based on the amount of noise, Aubrey could tell that she had grabbed a bowl or a plate and furrowed her brow in confusion. If their food would be on a tray, why would they need individual bowls or plates?

She didn't have to wonder long. Chloe returned with two bowls and placed them in front of Aubrey. Her eyes went wide in realization. One of the bowls was empty and the other one had water in it. This was where she would be eating.

The redhead walked over to the table to grab a few things off of the tray before coming back to put a few crackers, prices of roast beef and turkey, and American and Swiss cheese in Aubrey's bowl.

"Look at me," Chloe ordered.

Aubrey immediately locked eyes with the redhead who smirked at her questioning look. "Ma'am?" she asked in clarification.

"You're absolutely right, slave. We haven't done any kind of animal play in a while and figured this would be a good way to get back into it. Are you ok with that?" The redhead asked, her tone free of any pressure or obligation.

"Yes, Ma'am. I would like that very much." Aubrey said as she gave Chloe a small, grateful smile.

Chloe briefly returned the smile before turning wicked. "Good. The rules are that you have to eat and drink form your bowls. You may not use your hands and you must remain on your knees or all fours unless otherwise instructed. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"You may begin eating." The redhead instructed as she took the seat next to Beca, grabbed a piece of cheese, and popped it in her mouth.

Aubrey got back on all fours and bent down to grab a cracker and get it into her mouth. It had been a long time since she'd done this kind of thing so she had forgotten a few of her own techniques and dropped the cracker, letting out a small huff of frustration.

"Everything ok over there?" Beca asked, teasingly.

The blonde grabbed the same cracker and made sure to actually get it into her mouth that time. "Yes, Mistress."

Beca didn't respond, making Aubrey smirk victoriously before going for a piece of a cheese.

They all ate in silence for a few minutes, the only sound coming from the D-ring in Aubrey's collar clanking against the bowls when she went to grab a new piece of food or a drink of water.

Eventually, Beca turned to Chloe and broke the silence. "How are you feeling?" She asked in a hushed tone that was obviously only meant to be heard by Chloe.

"I feel a lot better than before. I think having been deprived of any kind of control all day made me feel a little off balance. Coming home and having Bree so willingly give up her control to impose my will on her has made me feel a lot better." Chloe explained.

"Good. I'm glad you're feeling better." Beca sad as she put her hand on Chloe's thigh and gave it a little squeeze. "Do you want to call it a night or do you want to continue?"

Aubrey couldn't stop her neck from snapping up to look at her mistresses. She was nowhere near ready to be done for the night. Didn't she get a say?

Concerned green eyes met angry navy ones. "I recall giving you permission to look at either of us, slave."

The blonde lowered her eyes in submission. "I'm sorry, Mistress."

"Sorry for what?" The brunette pressed.

"I'm sorry that I forgot my place and looked at you without permission," Aubrey said with shame.

"What else?"

"Mistress?" The blonde asked in confusion.

"What else are you sorry for?" The brunette clarified.

"I'm not sure. I didn't think I did anything else wrong." Aubrey said nervously.

"Oh, so you're not sorry that you were eavesdropping on an obviously private conversation between Chloe and me?" Beca asked angrily.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping on you, Ma'am and Mistress."

"It's kind of hard to be sorry for something you didn't even know you did wrong," Beca snarled.

Aubrey was about to respond, but was cut off by Beca. "No, don't say anything. Just keep your eyes lowered, eat your food, and don't make another sound. You're definitely going to need your strength now for the punishment you just earned."

The blonde wanted to go over to Beca and apologize, but she knew that would only earn her a more severe punishment for disobedience when they went back into the playroom. Instead, she opted for keeping all of her attention on finishing the food in her bowl and drinking all of the water while trying her best to avoid listening to the conversation Beca and Chloe were having.

"So, like I was trying to ask before I was so rudely interrupted by our slave, do you want to continue tonight or do you want to be done?"

"No way!" The redhead exclaimed. "I'm having way too much fun and too excited for what's left to come to just walk away."

Beca smirked. "That's what I hoped you would say, but I didn't want to push you."

Chloe leaned in to give Beca a short, chaste kiss. "I know, Beca, and I really appreciate it. You're such a good Domme. You're really aware of mine and Aubrey's needs."

"Hey, it's one of my responsibilities as a Domme to know what my subs need and make sure we all communicate effectively." Beca said with a shrug. "And you aren't so bad yourself. I know this is our first time being Dommes together, but Aubrey's always been very complimentary of you during the play time I'm not around to watch or take part in."

"Really?" Chloe asked and Aubrey could tell that the compliment had brought out the redhead's 100,000-watt smile.

"Absolutely." Beca confirmed. "Apparently the flogger is an extension of your arm. Do you think I could be privy to a demonstration at some point tonight?"

Aubrey felt heat begin rising in her and arousal start coating the insides of her thighs. Being flogged was a major turn on for her. Being flogged as a punishment by Chloe while Beca watched? It took all of the blonde's willpower to not run into the playroom, grab the flogger, bring it to Chloe, and beg to be disciplined right then and there.

"I think that can be arranged. Can't it, slave?" Chloe called out to Aubrey.

The blonde almost fell for the trap that had been set for her, but caught herself before responding with an enthusiastic yes. "Ma'am?" She asked, pretending she hadn't just been listening to the entire conversation between the brunette and redhead.

"Would you like it if I gave Beca a demonstration while I use the flogger on you?" Chloe asked.

"I would like that very much, Ma'am," Aubrey said with her best attempt at an even tone.

"Good," Chloe said with a pleased smirk as she stood up from the table to clear away the tray she and Beca had been eating from.

When she was done, the redhead went back to the table to grab the leash slung over the back of the chair she had previously been sitting in.

"Are you done eating?" Chloe asked in a sharp tone that Aubrey knew meant, she was done.

"Yes, Ma'am," Aubrey said as she sat back on her knees, but kept her eyes lowered respectfully, opting to look at her early empty bowls.

Chloe didn't say anything as she silently stalked over to the blonde, attached the leash to the D-ring in her collar, and ordered, "Pick up your bowls, take them to the sink, clean them and the tray, and put everything away. You may walk normally to the sink, but once you're done back on all fours. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Aubrey said with a nod.

"Without a word, Chloe tugged on the blonde's leash, signaling that she should stand up.

Aubrey grabbed her bowls before standing up and waiting for Chloe to lead her to the sink. Learning to respectfully stay at least one step behind her mistresses and wait for them to lead her anywhere, even if she knew where they were going was another lesson that Aubrey had learned the hard way. The blonde felt a jolt of arousal shoot through her at the memory just as Chloe tugged on the leash, resulting in a needy whimper coming form the blonde.

The noise made Chloe smirk and Aubrey blush. "Awe, has someone missed being on my leash?" the redhead asked in a tone that made the blonde feel humiliated and turned on.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good," Chloe said before stopping in front of the sink. "Get to it," the redhead ordered when the blonde didn't start with her task right away.

"Yes, Ma'am," Aubrey said quietly as she set her bowls in the sink and turned on the water.

As soon as the water started running, Aubrey felt two fingers roughly entering her. The blonde couldn't help but moan and drop the bowl she was holding as her eyes screwed shut in pleasure.

"You better pick that dish up and clean it," Chloe warned, never slowing her movements. "You aren't until you've completed everything I told you to or you're going to add to the punishment you've already earned for eavesdropping on your mistresses. Do you want that?"

"No, Ma'am," Aubrey panted out.

"Get to work then," Chloe ordered, taking half a step back to give the blonde space to work.

Aubrey took a few deep, calming breaths before slowly opening her eyes and carefully picked up her food bowl to rinse it before adding some dish soap and scrubbing it with a sponge.

When she was done, the blonde carefully rinsed the excess soap off before placing it in the drying rack before starting the process all over again with her other dish.

Right as she picked up her water bowl, Aubrey felt a third finger being added to the ones already inside her. "Oh, fuck," the blonde moaned as she dropped the dish in surprise.

A sharp slap to her ass brought Aubrey back to reality. "Don't swear," came the stern reprimand.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am," Aubrey apologized as she carefully picked up the bowl again and set to cleaning it.

"That's your first and only warning," Chloe warned.

Aubrey nodded her understanding. "Yes, Ma'am, thank you, Ma'am."

"Get back to it. I can already tell that this is going to be a photo finish," Chloe said as her lips curled into an evil smile. This was a no lose situation for her. Either she got to drive Aubrey out of her mind before taking her to the playroom to continue what they had started or she would punish her before continuing.

Aubrey's actions were a little more hurried and less crisp, but the bowl was clean before putting it on the drying rack and moving on to the tray her mistresses had been eating from. Like with the bowl, Chloe added another finger and picked up her pace.

Even though she had been expecting it this time, the action still threw Aubrey off a little. It was the most she had been stretched and it was rapidly pushing her towards the edge.

"You might want to hurry up unless you want to be punished," Chloe warned with a smirk in her voice.

Aubrey nodded slowly as she took a few calming breaths before quickly cleaning the tray and putting it on the drying rack. "I'm done, Ma'am," the blonde gasped.

Much to her disappointment, Chloe removed her fingers instead of giving her permission to come, She couldn't stop the disappointed groan she let out.

This minor protest did not go over well with Chloe who pulled Aubrey up right by her collar before flipping her around and pinning her against the counter. Fury was burning in her usually calm, happy eyes. "I know you don't like being denied orgasms, but right now, you have to go along with it. You belong to Beca and me right now and serve our pleasures, that's why you wear this," Chloe gave the collar a tug for emphasis. "I thought that would be enough of a reminder for you, but clearly I was wrong. I guess the flogging won't be the only punishment you get." Chloe backed away from the blonde. "Now be a good girl and get down on all fours."

Aubrey did as she was told, tears pricking at her eyes for having disappointed her mistress. She felt terrible and knew that she deserved whatever punishment awaited her. "I'm sorry, Ma'am," Aubrey croaked out.

Chloe didn't say anything, just jerked the leash to indicate that they were going to start walking.

The redhead strode towards the playroom while keeping a tight grip on the leash, never once acknowledging that she was aware Aubrey was on it.

When they came back into the playroom, Beca was sitting in the chair in the corner of the room. "That took longer than I was anticipating."

"Yeah, well, I had to remind our slave of her role and who's pleasure she serves."

Beca's eyebrows raised in concern as she shot a look over at Aubrey before returning her attention to Chloe. "Do you need a minute to punish her before you use the flogger? I can wait."

"That won't be necessary," Chloe informed Beca sweetly before turning around to glare at Aubrey. "You shouldn't have to wait because our slave can't seem to behave," the redhead sad as she gave a hard tug on the leash, making the blonde jerk forward with a moan.

Chloe came around to unclip the leash from Aubrey's collar. "Kneel," she ordered before going over to the cabinet.

Aubrey immediately did as she was told, resting her hands on her thighs and staring at the floor directly in front of her.

Chloe went to the cabinet to grab a few things before coming back to Aubrey. "Stand up. Follow my lead and keep your eyes on the floor," the redhead instructed as she looped a finger in Aubrey's collar.

The blonde did as she was told with her wrists crossed behind her back. Based on the path they were taking, Aubrey could tell that they were headed toward the side of the room with hooks in the ceiling.

"Don't move a muscle," Chloe warned as she released her grip form Aubrey's collar before grabbing the things she had taken from the cabinet.

While Chloe was busy, Aubrey could hear Beca moving the chair, she couldn't tell where she was moving it to, and she knew it wouldn't be worth it to take a look so she stayed put while moisture poled between her thighs in anticipation.

"Hands down by your sites," Chloe ordered when she had returned.

Aubrey immediately let her arms fall to her side. They hadn't even come to rest before Chloe grabbed Aubrey's left wrist and wrapped soft leather that the blonde immediately recognized as belong to a wrist cuff around her wrist.

After repeating the action with the right wrist, Chloe ordered the blonde to take a few steps towards the wall and raise her arms in the air. The blonde did so without hesitation before stopping to obediently await further instructions from her mistresses.

"Thank me and ask for another after each strike," Chloe instructed in an airy, borderline distracted voice after she had clipped the blonde's wrists to the walls.

"Yes, Ma'am," Aubrey responded as she mentally braced herself for what she knew was about to happen.

The first lash from the flogger came about 10 seconds later and made Aubrey cry out before steadying herself enough to say, "Thank you, Ma'am. May I have another?"

The next lash landed right between Aubrey's shoulder blades, making the blonde jerk forward and let out a strangled moan before thanking her mistress and asking for another.

Chloe didn't stop until she had delivered 20 strikes to Aubrey's back. "I think that will suffice for questioning my orders earlier," the redhead said before dropping the flogger and going over to unclip Aubrey's wrist cuffs.

"Stay," the redhead ordered before going over to talk to Beca. "How was that?"

"So hot," Beca said excitedly. "I never get Aubrey to give me that kind of a reaction.

"I guess I have the magic touch," Chloe said with a shrug before going over to the cabinet.

"Turn around," the redhead ordered simply when she returned to the blonde.

Aubrey did as she was told and was rewarded with Chloe's hands on her breasts, massaging them while her thumb teased her nipples into stiff points. The blonde closed her eyes and relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of her mistress's hands on her.

The second Chloe removed her hands, Aubrey let out a hiss of pain as she felt the familiar bite of nipple clamps. "You didn't think you were going to get away with questioning my decision making in the kitchen, did you?" The redhead asked in a tone that made it clear that there was only one correct answer and giving anything else would result in pain.

"No, Ma'am," Aubrey grunted Chloe tightened the clamps' grip on her nipples. "I deserve to be punished for disrespecting you and your authority."

"That's right," Chloe said with pride at how well Aubrey was behaving now. "I think the paddling earlier and the flogging has been enough on your back side for now," the redhead said before lifting the riding crop Aubrey had failed to notice and brought it back down on the curve of the blonde's left breast, making the blonde cry out and the redhead smirk victoriously. "I figured it would only be fair to give the same treatment to your tits. Don't you agree?"

Aubrey's eyes were screwed shut as she tried to keep from crying, but she managed to nod in agreement. "Yes, Ma'am."

Chloe's response came in the form of another strike to the same spot on the other breast, making Aubrey cry out.

The redhead mercilessly continued raining blows down on the blonde's sore breasts, being careful to avoid the nipples. She didn't stop when Aubrey started crying, it earned a particularly hard strike to the side of the blonde's left breast.

What finally made Chloe stop wasn't anything that Aubrey did, but Beca letting out a strangled moan as she came hard into a piece of tissue paper.

"I'm guessing you enjoyed yourself?" Chloe asked with a cocky smirk as she tucked the crop under her arm before removing the clamps from the blonde's left nipple, earning a relieved gasp followed by a moan as the blood came rushing back to her nipple.

"That's an understatement," Beca said with a smirk. "Riding crop to the breasts while wearing nipple clams. I never would have thought of that," the brunette trailed off. "I might have to try it out on you the next time you're collared."

"Maybe you will," Chloe said with a shrug as she removed the second clamp, sending Aubrey sinking to her knees. "Although I think Bree may be a little jealous if you give it to me, but not her." The redhead looked down at the blonde, still on her knees, eyes fixed on the ground in front of her. "Isn't that right, slave?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Aubrey said, never lifting her eyes from the ground. "Thank you for my discipline, Ma'am. I misbehaved and needed to be reminded of my place."

"Kiss my feet," Chloe ordered after taking a few steps forward so her feet were in Aubrey's line of sight.

Aubrey crouched down to kiss Chloe's feet from her toes all the way up to her ankle. "That's enough," the redhead eventually said before taking a few steps backward before ordering the blonde to took at her, which she did without hesitation.

"You were naughty and deserved to be punished," Chloe said sternly as she looked down at Aubrey with the full weight of her dominant gaze. It was powerful and made the blonde's eyes shift down ward. She didn't feel worthy of looking at her.

"But," the redhead amended as she used her pointer finger to tip Aubrey's chin up to look at her. "You took your punishment like a good girl and that deserves to be rewarded. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Aubrey said with a smile.

"Go kneel on the bed, Beca and I will join you in a moment," Chloe ordered before going over to have a short, intense conversation with the brunette. Aubrey didn't dare eavesdropping. She had just finished learning her lesson that her mistresses did not appreciate it and she wanted to be surprised by whatever her mistresses had planned for her reward.

Without a word, Beca approached the bed, giving Aubrey's ass a nice hard slap as she passed by. The blonde yelped and jerked forward in surprise, but didn't move aside from that.

The brunette just chuckled as she laid down in the middle of the bed. "Lower yourself so your face is right above my groin but your ass is in the air."

"Yes, Mistress," Aubrey said before moving to get in the requested position.

"Good girl," Beca praised as her left hand came down to start stroking her cock.

Aubrey subconsciously licked her lips as her eyes went wide at the sight of her mistress's cock getting hard. The blonde couldn't help but whimper at the moisture she felt pooling between her thighs as she thought about how badly she wanted her mistress's cock inside her to take care of her.

"Patience, my pet," Beca advised as she ran her hand through Aubrey's hair.

The blonde started to nod her understanding when she felt lube being applied to her ass before her anus was being massaged by one of Chloe's fingers.

Aubrey took deep breaths as she forced herself to relax while Chloe stretched her anus before inserting a butt plug. The blonde let out a long moan as she gripped the sheets tightly.

"Are you ok?" Chloe asked.

The blonde nodded as her eyes remained clenched shut while she adjusted to the large plug in her ass.

"I won't believe you until you answer me for real. Use your words," Chloe said in a firm tone.

"Yes, Ma'am, I'm ok," Aubrey said as she made sure to keep her voice steady.

"Good. Stay just like that. You're doing so well," Chloe praised as she rubbed the blonde's back soothingly before getting off of the bed to go to the cabinet.

Most of Aubrey's attention was on trying to adjust to whatever Chloe had planned for her, but, but the small amount of attention she had to spare could hear the distinct opening and closing of drawers, indicating that she was probably picking out some straps to tie her to the bed. The thought was enough to make her groan into the bed.

The next thing the blonde felt was a set of ankle cuffs being wrapped around her ankles and being attached to the hooks in the bed with a set of straps.

Aubrey could only whimper at the position she was in, bent over, tied to the bed, her ass with a plug in it in the air, and Beca's cock inches away from her face.

"So beautiful," Chloe whispered as she knelt behind the blonde at the end of the bed before opening a bottle of lube and applying a generous amount to the strap on attached to her hips. ""Aubrey," the redhead called when she was in position.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Suck Beca off while I fuck you from behind. You aren't allowed to stop or cum until Beca and I both tell you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Aubrey confirmed with a nod. This was going to be tough. The plug already had her sliding toward the edge.

Without another word, Chloe's hips moved forward, pushing the dildo all the way inside the blonde, making both girls moan. "You may begin," Chloe instructed as she grabbed Aubrey's hips and started thrusting into her.

The blonde wrapped her lips around Beca's cock and started sucking. The brunette let out a sigh of relief as her hand tangled in Aubrey's hair and gave it a tug as her hips thrust up.

Without thinking, Aubrey pulled her head back so she was still only sucking on the tip. This turned to be the wrong thing to do because almost immediately after, Beca growled before thrusting her hips up and forcing Aubrey's head further down her cock. "That's what you get for trying to tease." Beca said coldly when Aubrey gagged. "You seem to have forgotten that you serve my pleasures right now, not your own."

Aubrey just whimpered at having been reprimanded before setting to what she knew her mistress wanted from her.

"That's better," the brunette praised after a few seconds of Aubrey giving a real blowjob. "At this rate I'm going to be filling your mouth with cum in about 30 seconds and you're going to swallow all of it, aren't you?"

The blonde nodded while continuing to suck the brunette off to the best of her abilities while she tried to keep her rapidly building orgasm at bay. She was finally being rewarded after taking numerous punishments for disobedience. The last thing she wanted was to be disciplined again.

"I don't know if she'll be able to hold off, Becs. She's already clenching down pretty hard on the dildo. We have to start thinking of some other punishments," Chloe teased from behind Aubrey before brining her hand down against her ass to flick the plug.

Aubrey couldn't be sure, but she assumed that Chloe had strategically started it as more of a challenge on purpose. One of Aubrey's flaws was not being able to walk away from challenge. She wasn't sure what exactly made her incapable of walking away, but without fail a fire was lit low in the blonde's stomach and motivated her to prove her doubters wrong.

After taking a few moments to figure out a plan of attack, Aubrey put a renewed effort into sucking Beca's dick. She made sure to include lots of moans and whimpers as she rammed the brunette's cock against the back of her throat.

With a grunt, Beca's hips thrust up an her boy stiffened as she shot her load at the back of Aubrey's throat before collapsing onto the bed.

"I hope I pleased you, Mistress," Aubrey said quietly after she let Beca's length slide out of her mouth.

Beca just chuckled. "Oh, trust me, you did. More than you can ever know.

"I'm happy I pleased you. If you'd like, I could give you another."

"That's ok," Beca reassured Aubrey. "Honestly, I don't know that I could get it up again."

"I have faith in you, Mistress," Aubrey said with a wink up at the brunette.

Beca just laughed. "Thanks, but I'm seriously ok for now. Just focus on not disobeying Chloe. You know she's the best at holding back an orgasm."

"Sure am," Chloe panted from behind Aubrey. "But if I'm not collared and ordered to not come, why would I do something like that?"

"Because it makes the orgasm way better," Beca pointed out. "Isn't that why you order Aubrey to do the same thing?"

"I guess," Chloe conceded as she brought her right hand down to start flicking Aubrey's clit while she used the left to pull her back harder against the strap on.

Aubrey's senses were officially over-whelmed with pleasure, "Please may I come, Ma'am?" The blonde asked.

"Yes," Chloe gasped as she jammed the dildo into Aubrey one last time as far as it would go.

The blonde and redhead both let out long, wordless screams as orgasm ripped through their bodies. Chloe collapsed into Aubrey's back. The extra weight made Aubrey's arms give out making them both fall onto Beca's stomach, making the brunette grunt in discomfort.

Eventually Chloe regained enough strength to get off of Aubrey, pull the dildo and plug out, making Aubrey whimper from the sudden feeling of emptiness, before undoing the straps and ankle cuffs while Beca undid the wrist cuffs she was still wearing.

"Stay there, we'll be right back," Beca ordered gently before going to the cabinet to put everything away while Chloe went to the bathroom to wash the dildo and butt plug.

Aubrey was so tired she was certain she couldn't have moved even if she wanted. All she could do was lie in the same spot with her eyes closed while trying to fight sleep just a little longer until her mistresses came back.

The blonde felt the bed dip on her right and immediately knew it was Beca. "Bree," she called gently.

Fighting through exhaustion, Aubrey opened her eyes to look up at her mistress. The brunette was smiling down at her. "Come here," she beckoned.

Aubrey willed herself up and moved up the bed before collapsing next to Beca.

The brunette immediately wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, peppering kisses all over Aubrey's body while whispering sweet, reassuring things in her ear.

A few moments later, the bed dipped on Aubrey's left and another set of arms wrapped around her waist. "You did so well tonight," Chloe whispered.

"Thank you, Ma'am. I'm glad I pleased you and I hope you feel better," Aubrey said with a lazy smile.

Chloe returned the smile before leaning in to place a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips. "I do feel a lot better. But there is something that would make tonight complete?"

"What is it, Ma'am?" Aubrey inquired. "I'm tired but I can keep going if I have a little chance to rest."

The redhead just chuckled. "I appreciate it, but I'm completely content in that department. The only thing that would make me feel any better would be if I could fall asleep being held by my girlfriends."

"Oh," Aubrey said as she quickly realized what she was implying. "Ok," she said before moving to allow Chloe to unbuckle her collar.

"Much better," Chloe whispered after dropping the collar on the nightstand next to the bed and settling between the blonde and brunette. All three girls were fast asleep in under a minute, not caring that they were falling asleep in the playroom instead of their bedroom when no one was wearing a collar.


End file.
